Project Valentine
by RuJa4EVA
Summary: L has a project for Matt and Mello. Mello trys to confess his feelings to L. Matt wants Mello all to himself. While Matt fights with L, Mello struggles to accept the fact that L might not love him...or does he? Rated M just in case. LxMxM
1. Confession Attempt 1

**Okay, this is a sort of Valentine's Day story…only because my friend Alice was writing one and it was sooo good.**

**I don't legally own Mello, L, Matt, Near, or Death Note. They are instead tied up in my closet illegally :D**

"You wanted to see me, L?"

Mello gently closed the door to Roger's office, having looked down both sides of the hallway to make sure no one saw where he was going. It wasn't like he expected anyone to know he was speaking with L and try to listen in, but it never hurt to be on the safe side. If Linda were to get wind of this, she'd tell all of Wammy House, which meant questions from Matt, jealous glares from other students, and worst of all: curious gazes from _Near_. One side of Mello's mouth twitched at the thought of the strange boy. He just knew that Near would look at him with those soul-seeing eyes, wondering why a second like Mello would be asked to speak with L.

"Ah, yes…" Mello's heart skipped a beat as he watched his icon's messy black hair slowly turn as his face was revealed. L's mouth was smiling, but his gaze was as serious as always. Sometimes Mello wondered if L ever had a true smile, one that lit up his whole face and even touched his eyes. "I've been wanting to ask you something, Mello…"

Ask him something? Blue eyes widened at the most likely possibility, as well as another more far-fetched one. L wanted to ask him if he wanted to become his number one successor? Was he going to offer him another task to beat Near at? Or…maybe it was the unlikely situation…where he asked that one question Mello often had dreams about. Feeling a blush creeping up onto his face, Mello shook his head slightly to clear his mind. He had to focus on the likely possibilities, and rule out the bizarre fantasies he had. L was about to ask him a serious question, and he had to have a clear mind to answer. "Yes? What is it?"

"Mello…I've noticed your behavior to be rather odd lately…"

Odd? Thinking back, Mello tried to recall any times he'd done something out of place. His fights with Near were getting better…he'd moved from 5 fights daily to 7….Matt and him were still getting in trouble as usual…All his tests and grades were fine, despite the fact that he still wasn't as good as Near… Looking back at L with a confused expression on his face, Mello frowned. "What do you mean?"

L put a thumb to his mouth as he began listing all he'd been observing the past few days, as well as the reports from Roger. "Well…it would seem that I've gotten a lot of calls, starting with three from your phone and more from unknown number which I have traced to a girl who attends here named Linda. The calls seem to happen at nighttime in the vicinity of your room and hang up as soon as I answer."

The blonde chocolate-eater felt his face heat up instantly. He figured L would realize something was going on with the calls, but he didn't expect him to actually bother to do anything about it. L was very busy, so it didn't seem like he would have asked about it…and even if L did, after the first few calls from Mello's own phone, Mello had stolen Linda's just in case. Sure, it would look odd for Linda to be calling but…how did he trace it back to Mello? "W-why do you assume it's me? Linda's always been on the weird side, she's extremely creepy. I think she might be stalking Near, and I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to do the same with you. Maybe she has a thing for brilliant minds." Shrugging nonchalantly, Mello tried to seem as if he didn't think this was a big deal. Inwardly his stomach twisted slightly. Not only had he just lied to L, but he'd had to call Near brilliant for god's sake.

Dark eyes narrowed slightly as the detective looked at the boy who was supposed to be one of his successors. He'd expected a better lie than that, he knew Mello was good at excuses based on what Roger told him. Did the boy honestly think he would fall for that? "…and does Linda know my number for this phone?" With it held between is thumb and index finger, L held up the red phone he used for Wammy house calls. "No."

Mello stayed silent, just blankly staring at L. The detective looked intently into each of the blonde's eyes for awhile before continuing. "As well as the calls, Roger has also said he's gotten reports from teachers saying you haven't been concentrating in class as much. You're grades haven't been greatly affected, but apparently you've been daydreaming a lot and answering fewer questions. Your homework has a lot of doodles on it as well, probably causing the other problem of you turning in work later than normal…"

L reached behind him to take a worksheet off of Roger's desk and hold it up. Mello recognized it as the paper he'd completely last week in one of his classes. There were various doodles all over the paper; in the margins, between each question…even the spaces between the words. The blonde nearly did a face palm. How could he do something so idiotic?!

"Now, here's an example of your pictures…there seem to be a lot of L's over it, a few M's, you had one picture of Near that seems to have been stabbed with a pencil repeatedly although I consider that irrelevant…and a lot of portraits of myself, which worries me. For one thing, my identity and what I look like must remain a secret. For another, based on what I know about psychology and psychoanalysis, something is troubling you, and it's mainly about me. So…" L walked up to Mello and bent his back a bit more than normal so he could look directly in Mello's eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The piercing gaze being given by L made Mello nearly let spill every single one of his secrets…even ones that were totally irrelevant to the conversation. In fact, his mouth even opened slightly and made a little "ah" sound before he closed it, forcing it not to tell L. Swallowing the very tiny bit of saliva in his now dry mouth, he matched L's fixed stare with one of his own. It was easy to make convincing lies before, he could do it now. "No. Nothing."

"Hmm…" L stared at Mello for a little bit, before moving over to place the worksheet back on Roger's desk. "Alright…before you go, I have one more thing to ask you."

"Yeah?" By this point Mello was trying his hardest not to confess, and was barely paying attention to L's words. His eyes watched the ground rather than the detective.

"This coming Sunday is Valentine's Day, I believe. You don't have any plans do you?"

"H-huh?" Head snapping up, Mello stared at his idol in disbelief. Was L asking him…no, he could be. But why else would L ask him something like that? Internally grinning, Mello clenched his fist. L was about to ask him…not Near…he was sure if L were to ask someone something like that it would have been Near…everyone loved Near after all…but no, L was about to ask _Mello._"No. I don't, why do you ask?"

"I would like you to begin working on a project with Matt. Please begin making a program that will immediately alert one when a criminal has died and what the cause, time, and actions were before the death. Matt is good with programming, being as he created his own game. However, I believe he'll need you to keep him on task." L smiled again, looking up at Mello before walking over to the door.

"Oh and Mello…one more thing…" L turned toward the chocolate lover, who looked up once more, hope in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"There's a bit of chocolate on your cheek. Just thought you should know." And with those parting words, L left the room, leaving a blushing, confused, and embarrassed boy behind him.

**Short. Too short!**

**I'll get out Chapter 2 when I write it. As you know from my other stories, I don't publish stories quickly. So…maybe do a story alert lol?**


	2. Stupid Vs Smart

**Alright, just a heads up to you guys…the later chapter will come very fast, because I have the ending stuff/middle all planned out. But being as I'm still at the beginning…it's taking awhile to try to figure out how to get to the middle. This may all seem random, but it's not.**

**I don't legally own Mello, L, Matt, Near, or Death Note. I own them illegally :P**

"Earth to Mello…come in Mello…"

A sharp poke greeted the famous second of Wammy's right shoulder. Still staring into space, Mello paid no attention to it, still thinking about what had happened with L. He'd been so _sure_ that L had been about to ask him on…some kind of Valentine's date or something. Ugh, he was such an idiot! How could he think that L, the World's Greatest Detective, the busiest man in the world, would have time for dates? Or would even be interested in one with Mello?!

"Mello Dello! Wake up!" A sharper poke harshly dug into Mello's arm until he jumped away from it in pain.

"Ow! What the fuck Matt?!" Turning his head, Mello glared at the boy who had delivered the pain with the pointed tip of a pencil. Matt grinned at him, holding up the writing utensil with his hand peeking out of his black-and-white striped shirt. It was sort of odd, seeing Matt holding a pencil rather than his usual video game.

"Wake up, Mello! Aren't you the one supposed to be keeping _me _on task?" The gamer gestured to the laptop in front of him as well as the stacks of printed data about recent deaths of criminals. His grin suddenly changed to a frown, and he pretended to look crest-fallen. "This is too much work for a slacker like me. Without your help I'll die, I just know it!"

Rolling his eyes, Mello rubbed at the spot Matt had made under his black shirt. Hands pulled back the right sleeve to reveal a dark red mark where the pencil had hit. Ignoring Matt's depressed act, Mello glared at the boy. "That fucking hurt Matt."

"You barely felt it, Mr. daydreamer! S'all that chocolate making you fat, eh Marsh-Mello?!" Suddenly, a swift kick made contact with Matt's privates. Mello glared down at the now-wincing Matt. "Jesus Christ, Mel! What's got you PMSing?"

"Idiot." Twirling his chair and proceeding to plop down in it, the blonde took a bite out of his barely-touched chocolate bar. With a sweet chunk of the tan bar in his mouth, Mello calmed down a bit before looking at the program they'd made so far. Or well…Matt made. Instead of helping, Mello had just been staring into space most of the time, being very unproductive. Cursing himself for letting hurt feelings get in the way of work for L, he vowed to concentrate harder.

Black computer mouse in hand, Mello began scrolling through the programming codes, observing Matt's progress. The redhead had done a lot of work…but a glance at the clock informed Mello that Matt wasn't working nearly as hard as he should have been. Heck, Mello would have been able to produce twice this amount in four hours easily. "Matt…you suck at staying on task."

"Oh come on, I'm bored, Mels." Mello twitched with annoyance. Matt's pet names for him always ticked him off, but that one had to be the worst, most girly-sounded name he'd ever heard. "Let's go do something. We can…go down to the kitchen and swipe some chocolate! And afterwards we'll go steal some of Near's toys! I'll just grab my D.S. and we can…" As Matt stood up from the chair, Mello stuck his arm out and pushed the teen back down.

"Matt, **L **assigned this to us. Do you realize how important this is just by that statement? This program is going to be used by **L. **It has to be fucking amazing Matt. Get it?"

"Here we go again." Matt sighed, seeming unconcerned by how important this was to his best friend. He suddenly began using dramatic feminine poses as he spoke in an extremely high pitched girly voice. "L is just the greatest. He can do anything! He is the coolest person in the world! I want to be just like him! I want to _marry_-" The redhead was cut off has a black gloved fist punched the goggle-wearing boy in the mouth.

"I _said_" Mello began in a soft, dangerous voice as he tried to keep his temper under control. "Do you get it?"

"Loud and clear, sergeant." With a quick two fingered salute, Matt crashed onto his chair, rubbing his jaw before giving Mello a mischievous grin. He knew he was going to regret saying this but… "You're only getting so angry 'cause you know it's true! Admit it, you're gay for L!" Matt began cracking up as Mello brought his foot up and proceeded to stomp it down at Matt's chair repeatedly.

" YOU CALLING ME A FUCKING FAGGOT?! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" As Mello began aiming his kicks for Matt's nether regions, the redhead laughed harder at how flustered the blonde was looking. What Matt was saying was…partially true. No, he didn't want to marry L. That brought very gay, girly images of him in a wedding dress to mind. Yet Mello knew that he did think L was the most amazing person in the world, and admired him…probably more than he should. He was such an idiot, thinking L would date him. Even if he did like Mello the way Mello liked him, the world's greatest detective, who believed 100% in the law and justice, wouldn't do someone so illegal just to feed his emotions.

"Why are Matt and Mello being so loud?" Suddenly, the room went dead silent other than Matt's quiet giggling. Mello turned to glare at the intruder to his and Matt's room, a small white-haired boy dressed in pale pajamas was shuffling into the room, a completed equally white puzzle tucked under his arm, and a hand twirling around his hair. Neither the blonde nor the albino said anything for awhile, just stared at each other. Or rather, Near stared at Mello as gave him a burning hate-filled glare.

Getting uncomfortable by the mood that had settled in the room, Matt grinned at Near before faking being scared for his life. "Near! Just in time! Save me! The fat chocolate monster is trying to kill me!"

Gray eyes settled on the amused scarlet-haired teen, a blank expression on Near's face as he looked at the scene before him. Observing Mello apparently having attempted to shove his foot into Matt's face, the eyes nearly winced, knowing the pain of Mello's foot going into your skull all too well. "I do not understand. Matt is not being attacked by any sort of monster, unless he is referring to Mello as one, in which case the sentence still doesn't make sense being as Mello is neither overweight nor made of chocolate."

"Oh Near…" Matt slipped out of the way of Mello's foot, and made his way over to the smaller orphan. "Near, Near, Near…" He shook his head in mock disappointment, before suddenly patting the boy's white hair, earning him a confused expression from the other two. "You're so cute when you're stupid in a smart way."

"Matt is not making sense. His sentences contradicts itself."

"Never mind any of that." Annoyed by the ridiculousness of the whole thing, Mello turned an accusing glare onto Near. His eyes narrowed as he watched his rival, standing on his floor in his room, acting like he owned the place. "What the hell are you doing in Matt and my room? Get out."

"Yeah, you're interrupting Mello and my lovefest!" Chiming in, Matt swung an arm around Mello and winked at Near, who simply blinked and proceeded to turn around and leave as Mello began kicking Matt and shouting out profanities. Then, suddenly remembering why he had even dared to enter their room in the first place, Near spun around slowly.

"Ah yes, Matt. Roger wishes to speak with you."

"Christ, what'd I do this time? See ya, Mels! Let's take a break on the program for now, k?" And with that, Matt and Near disappeared into the hallway, leaving Mello to wonder around Wammy's.

**Once again, it's very short. My bad!**

**I'll start writing Chapter 3 but idk when I'll finish it. As you know from my other stories, I don't publish stories quickly. So…maybe do a story alert?**

**Reviews are always nice ^_^**


End file.
